Fools
by AnonymousDH
Summary: Donna Paulsen and Harvey Specter, two fools in love. Will they ever stop lying to themselves and each other and take that final step? Harvey finally realizes that she's the one for him, but timing isn't on his side as he picked one of the worst days to tell her. [Darvey] Donna & Harvey - One Shot
**Hi everyone! So this idea popped up in my head yesterday evening and I quickly wrote it down. Here's a new one shot about our two favourite fools. I hope you enjoy it, and maybe leave a review? Hope you all have a great weekend. x**

* * *

 **Fools**

He finally got his shit together. He finally realised it. It's her. She's the ONE for him.

" _If she's the one, you'll know."_

Well, he knows. He finally knows and now that he does, there's no better moment than right now to tell her. To show her how he feels. To show her that he's serious, that he's not afraid to risk anything.

Not anymore.

First thing he does this morning was getting her flowers. A huge bouquet. A mixture of roses, sweet peas, tulips, anemones and more. A bouquet with at least 12 different types, one for each year he never told her.

He knows he'll be out of the office for most of the day, but he specifically lets Ray drive him over to the firm first. Just to place this on her desk.

* * *

She's surprised as she sees them. The flowers, her heart skipping a beat and subconsciously her head tilts to the right, searching for him. But he isn't there. She walks around the cubicle, discarding her bag on the floor as she searches for a note, but there isn't one either. Her eyes falling on the empty office ones more, but nothing.

 _Would they be from him?_

She wonders is they are. _But why? Why now? Why after all this time? After all they've been through? Why would he make such a public gesture. And if it is indeed him, why wouldn't he leave a note?_

* * *

The flowers are followed by a cup of coffee during her lunch break. Vanilla, skim milk and whipped cream. Hand delivered by the lawyer in question. She wants to ask him, ask him if the flowers are from him, but what if they aren't? She doesn't want to sound desperate either.

He waits for her to comment. To comment on the surprise he left for her this morning. With her eye for detail surely she would have seen that there are 12 different types of flowers. She would know they're from him, wouldn't she? She's Donna after all.

Neither of them speak.

The coffee sliding from his hand to hers without a word, both pretending the briefest touch of their skin doesn't affect them. He lets out a sigh, returning into his office.

He can't do this. He can't go on like this. He has to know how she feels. If she still feels the same? But on his way over to her cubicle once more, Mike stops him with the news of a very urgent problem.

"Go, help him."

Her words make him smile. It's the first thing they said to each other today, but somehow it's still them. Where he fights the crimes and she helps him in her way. Always being by his side, just behind her cubicle twelve feet away.

* * *

He repays her help with an impromptu delivery of her favourite cupcakes. It's another one of those things he 'knows a guy' for. He knows someone for everything she could possibly want or need. Ever.

Even one for her heart, _himself_.

She looks confused as the UPS guy hands her the freshly baked red velvet cupcakes. Her favourite flavour and she can't help but smile as she looks at his office again. But he's not there.

 _Would it really be him?_

 _Would he shower her in gifts without him being there so see her get them?_

She slowly opens the box. Lifting one of the delicacies as a small note falls on her lap. A big bite in her mouth she places the cupcake on her desk. Her hands shaking as she reaches for the note. She's bound to find out soon.

 **Dinner tonight? Georgios. 8PM**

The card drops from her hands, it isn't signed, but she could recognize his handwriting.

It was him.

 _Harvey._

Yet it didn't make sense somehow.

* * *

He fixes his tie again. His fingers impatiently tapping on the table as he looks at his watch again. 8.05 PM He sighs, she's never late. But for everything there has got to be a first time. Just like the fact he asked her out on a date today. That must be it. She must be running late.

8.10 PM: He takes another sip from his red wine. She's still not there, but what's ten minutes on twelve years?

8.15 PM: He sighs, his eyes scanning the room once more. His fingers brushing over his phone, he had at least expected a text from her. To confirm she was running late.

8.30 PM: There's still no text and she's still not there at this table, sitting opposite of him. He calls her, but it goes straight to voicemail.

8.45 PM: He gives up now, downing the rest of his second glass of wine before he throws the napkin that was placed on his lap on the table. Pushing his chair back he places a $50 bill on the table, before his feet carry him out of the restaurant.

* * *

She takes a rather large gulp from her glass of wine. Her muscles tensing as she hears it. Those three knocks on her door. They're loud. Angry. It's him. Sighing she walks herself over to the door. Counting to ten before she opens the door.

"Harvey, why are you here?"

"Why am I here?!" he fires back, his head hovering in front of her. A frown spread across his face. "Yeah.. I'd like to know that too Donna. Why am I here?," his hand bangs against the door frame. "Why aren't you at Georgios? That's the question."

"Because I don't appreciate you toying with my feelings like that. Making a fool out of me once more," she fires back, her arms folded over her chest. " _This_ isn't a joke to me, Harvey."

"What are you talking about?" he's confused now.

"It's April Fools' Day, Harvey," she exclaims now, throwing her hands in the air. "So sorry, if after twelve freaking years the day you decide to man up is the day people get joked on, but I surely am not going to be one of them."

"April Fools," he repeats, his voice softer now, but he's still pissed about being stood up. That she would think he could do something like that. "Well," he fires back then, his tone harsh again, "then I'm sorry you think me being in love with you is a joke."

He's already halfway down the hallway as she finally registers the words he just pronounced.

"You're in love with me?"

He swallows, stopping in his path as he turns around. His eyes meeting hers, they're a bit watery. Her mouth slightly parted and she's clearly still in shock, waiting for him to elaborate. "I am," he whispers.

Her lips curl up, a nervous laugh escaping her as she covers her mouth. "You .. you love me?" she whispers, her head shaking. She just can't grasp it yet. His hand brushes over her arm, his fingers hooking around her elbow. "I do," he whispers slowly bringing her towards him. "I'd never joke about that."

She smiles, her hands falling on his chest as her toes lift her. Her lips crashing on his, she kisses him before either one of them can mess things up with other words. They have a history of doing that. He's surprised for a second but answers her hungry kiss with passion, both of them gasping for air not soon after. His lips placing a kiss on the top of her head before he lets his head rest against hers.

"Does this mean you love me too?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, her tone regretful as she looks down. Afraid to meet his eyes.

His arms drop from her side. His head lifting as he stares at her. His heart beating faster in his chest, his vision already starting to blur. He wants to speak, but he can't and she realizes her mistake then, that she shouldn't have done this knowing about his panic attacks.

"April fools," she whispers, her fingers tapping his chest, a big grin on her lips. "Of course I love you."

He shakes his head. "Worst April Fool's joke ever," he pulls her back in his arms. "I'm sorry," she gives him a puppy eyes look. "You're lucky that I love you," he answers before kissing her again.

"I know."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **PS: I wasn't really sure if she would make that joke or not, especially because they're not together yet. So I also wrote this alternate ending.**

"Does this mean you love me too?"

"Yes," she smiles, "very much so." Her words making him pull her even closer. "You better not be joking right now," he whispers, lifting her chin with his finger. "Never," she whispers kissing him again.

THE END (again)

* * *

 **Which ending did you prefer?**


End file.
